Niff finds AVPM
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: Jeff and Nick find A Very Potter Musical. Need I say more. Don't own Glee, or AVPM


Nick Duval was running down the hall to his best friend, Jeff's room. He had to show him this new musical he found on YouTube, A Very Potter Musical. Barging into the room without knocking he spotted Jeff lying shirtless on his bed.

"Sup Nick." Jeff said, one eye closed.

"Get on YouTube. Search A Very Potter Musical. It's Totally Awesome." Jeff got his laptop and searched it. He clicked on Act One Part One.

Two Hours later, they were on to Act Two for the third time and they were singing along to the songs. Wes came into the room just as they were singing "Voldemort is GOING DOWN!" Wes takes one look at the two boys and walks out again.

The next day Nick was talking to Kurt and Blaine about their French homework when he gets a text from Jeff. 'Play along!' Nick wonders briefly until Jeff walks in. 

"Nick! Did you get my text?"

"Yep."

"Well you didn't text me back!"

And with that the two boys crack up laughing, just as Wes calls the meeting to order.

"GO HOME TERRORIST!" Nick yells. Wes looks at Nick, who is looking around the room, trying not to laugh. Jeff on the other hand was on the floor laughing. All the Warblers were looking at the two like they were crazy. Wes bangs his gavel again, Jeff sits back up on the couch and him and Nick try to act normal for the rest of the meeting.

The next day, Nick and Jeff were planning what they were going to do. Blaine walks in and Jeff gets up, runs to Blaine and hugs him. "YOU CAME TO LOVE ME!" Jeff yells. Blaine forces Jeff to let go of him, takes one look at the two boys and walked away.

"Seriously guys. I think Jeff and Nick are even more insane then what they were before." Blaine told Kurt, Wes and David. Kurt laughed. Just then Jeff came rolling in. Nick was on the other side of the door, trying not to laugh. Jeff sat on Wes's lap and put his arms around Wes's shoulder. Wes looked uncomfortable at this action. Nick came in, looking really excited. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I learnt how to use the POTTY!" Jeff fell off Wes and onto the floor. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with raised eyebrows. David choked on the sip of water he was taking. Jeff and Nick ran out of the room leaving four confused boys in there.

Blaine had stolen Jeff's laptop and was currently sitting on the bed with Kurt going through the history. They saw A Very Potter Musical. They started watching it. They discovered all the quotes that Nick and Jeff had been using.

"Blaine, we need to do something." Blaine nodded, agreeing.

The next day, Nick ran into Kurt.

"Hey Nick. I was wondering. Do you have a rocket ship? We could both go to Pigfarts on it." Nick looked upset.

"You found out."

"Yes I did. You should be careful around Blaine by the way."

On the other side of the school Jeff was talking to Blaine. "Hey Jeff. If this home-made dark mark doesn't convince you. I don't know what will." Pulling back his sleeve, Blaine showed the mark, Kurt had drawn it on earlier. Jeff screamed and ran to find Nick.

Once Jeff and Nick had found each other, They sat in their bedroom in shock.

"I can't believe they found out." Nick finally broke the silence.

"I know. Our fun is over." Jeff agreed.

Blaine and Kurt walked into Niff's room and saw their upset friends.

"Guys. Only Kurt and I know. You can still quote it to Wes and David." Blaine tried to make the two boys happy. It worked. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and ran out of the room. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed.

Nick and Jeff had found Wes and David in the Warbler's practise room. "Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" Jeff asked as they walked into the room. Wes ran out of the room. Nick laughed at David's expression.

"Please don't hurt me." David pleaded. Nick and Jeff laughed.

"We won't hurt you, David. We are just quoting a musical we found." David finally looked up at the boys and laughed.

"Seriously? You guys were just quoting a musical?" David got up and walked out of the room.

"Nick. I don't think they'll find it funny anymore." Jeff pouted.

"Oh well. We'll find something else to quote." Nick also pouted but they both shrugged and walked to their room.

Kurt and Blaine both came out of their hiding spots, laughing.

"Oh how upset they seem to be."

"I know Kurt. I know." Blaine suddenly gets an idea. "Hey Kurt." And then he starts singing

"You're the tigger to my winnie." Kurt laughs.

"Oh come on. Lets go spy on Niff.

The End


End file.
